edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah
Sarah is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, short-tempered brat of a little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed". In "Little Ed Blue", she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah Sarah is Ed's ridiculously pampered, obnoxious, and extremely selfish younger sister who despises her elder brother and his two good friends thoroughly, subjecting them to horrific verbal and physical abuse on a regular daily basis. She is very easily antagonized, particularly by Eddy's sassy remarks and insults, and has exhibited brute strength and extreme violence in reaction to the causes of her infuriation. Her softer, sweeter side is only visible when in the presence of friends, particularly her closest companion, Jimmy, whom she is seldom seen without, or when masking her supremely bratty behavior when trying to wheedle others into giving her what she wants. Despite her severe animosity towards the Eds, she's noted for her infatuation with Edd, albeit this faded after the episode in which it first blossomed and debuted (although there have been numerous instances in the past where evidence has been supplied proving that she is still romantically-attached to him) and this seldom can guard him from Sarah's harassment. As mentioned previously, Sarah is only soothed by Jimmy's presence, and the two spend their days leisurely frolicking together and engaging in different childhood activities such as playing with stuffed toys and dolls. Due to her incredible lack of empathy and self-absorption, she is tricky to reason with, albeit few characters (particularly those notable for taming her) are able to bargain with Sarah, but when this happens it usually comes with a cost. Her intimidating, ferocious aggression has earned her the protection and respect of Ed, who has been sent cowering at his sister's feet as a result of this same viciousness and her constant threats of tattling on him. Albeit she is unbelievably hostile and antagonistic towards her bitter enemies, when in a less irritated state, a more childlike and innocent side to Sarah shines through; she joyfully partakes in tea parties, games of hopscotch, and pretend play alongside Jimmy and the other local children, and appears far sunnier and sweeter so long as she remains un-antagonized. However, she is normally seen with a disgruntled facial expression, and acts as a maternal figure towards the accident-prone, gentle, innocent, and fragile Jimmy, providing him with advice and discouraging him against the potentially-hurtful but seemingly fun and enjoyable schemes established by the Eds, or other cautions that could be lurking close by. Appearance Sarah wears a salmon colored tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In winter she wears a light blue sweater with flowers on strings. She has apricot skin, pink eyes, and dark purple tongue. Old Sarah As seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," Sarah ages into an unattractive old woman who still possesses her loud mouth and selfish behaviors. She is still Jimmy's best friend, though no romantic relationship has sprung up between the two, even after all this time. Though much, much older, Sarah and Jimmy are still the same, except they have picked up knitting. Sarah has also become somewhat potbellied, as shown in the picture. In addition to this, she retains some (if not, all) of her powerful strength with no problems (as she is now very old) since she punched Eddy hard on the head without doing any harm to her bones (which should be withered and brittled due to her very old age). Jimmy was seen making a bedpan cozy (a portable toilet used for bedridden people) for Sarah, which might indicate she has bladder problems. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed Aunt Trivia/Goofs *Sarah's opposite personality is a "sweet, compassionate girl", as seen in "Hand Me Down Ed". *Each of the Eds have scared Sarah before: Ed scared Sarah in "Little Ed Blue" for yelling at him, Edd scared Sarah in "A Fistful of Ed" because he became an unknowingly tough person, and Eddy scared Sarah in "Oath to an Ed" when she mocked him with baby talk. *She developed a crush on Edd as seen in "An Ed Too Many". There have been other occasions in which she's acted flirty or romantic towards him, namely in "For Your Ed Only". Edd also had a brief crush on her in "The Ed-Touchables" and "Tight End Ed". *She likes toasted three-cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off of the bread. *Her diary is white leather with gold (or brass) trimming. *In the game "Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall" Sarah, (along with Jimmy) is missing, leading some to think that she "fell" with the other kids. *In "Is There an Ed in the House?", it was revealed Sarah's favorite food is cheese by Jimmy, but Ed said it is vegetables. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, Sarah's Halloween costume is the same outfit she wears in Sir Ed-a-Lot, except she has a different hat. *It is unknown whether Sarah has a genetic disorder and allergies similar to Ed since they came from the same family and are brother and sister. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Sarah is the most dangerous if any of her personal belongings (dolly, diary, etc.) are missing/stolen and if not found and returned to her, she will destroy and hurt anything in her path until it is given back to her. However, she is willing to physically abuse anyone who makes her mad. Gallery File:Sarah_bites_Eddy.jpg|Eddy had a bad case of Sarah-bite. File:Princess_sarah.jpg|Sarah in her Halloween costume. File:Queen_sarah.jpg|"All hail Queen Sarah!" File:Sarah_the_ed_touchables.jpg|Sarah with Jimmy at back. File:Stiff_upper_ed_0001.jpg|Sarah in her Rich Club costume. File:Sarah_eats_a_bug.jpg|"If my Mom sees Sarah eating bugs, I'll be in big trouble!"|link=Sarah eating bugs. File:Old Sarah.jpg|Old Sarah. File:Sarah_paints_edd.jpg|"Lots of hearts for you!" File:Sarah_in_bathing_suit.jpg|"It's bonehead time!" File:Sarah's room.png|Sarah in her room. File:Sarah-Traffic light.jpg|Sarah's job as a traffic light isn't very bright. File:Sarah_hit.jpg|"Oh, you!" File:Sarah6.jpg|"Huh?" Sarah Bites Eddy.png|Sarah's mouth bites Eddy after he removes it. File:Sarah.jpg|"Ed, You're scaring me." File:Sarah-4.jpg|Sarah is (almost) on the naughty list. File:Officer sarah.jpg|Policewoman Sarah's on the job. File:Sarah_stuffed.jpg|"Release my sister, nemesis of the blue yonder!" Edd and Sarah.jpg|A perfect match, or different... wanting Leapfrog.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy playing leapfrog. File:Angry sarah.jpg|Angry Sarah. File:Sarah is very angry.jpg|Angrier Sarah. Who She Is Angry.jpg|Uh oh... Jimmy stuck.jpg|"Are you okay?" NDVD_183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Or maybe not. NDVD_179.GIF|"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" NDVD_018.PNG|"So what? We were using that!" Cheese_sandwicht.jpg|Does Sarah love cheese sandwiches? Sarah the princess.jpg|Sarah in her princess costume. The vampiressessess.jpg|Sarah as the Vampiress. Its way ed 0002.jpg|Sarah on her stilts. File:Melting_Ed.jpg|"NOW, STUPID HEAD!" Sarah_swell.jpg|Sarah's gonna blow! Mouth Is Stuck.jpg|Ed trying to remove Sarah's mouth. Category:Characters